<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Diary.. by LunaLight84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279971">Dear Diary..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84'>LunaLight84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knives, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to make a scenario where Leafy wrote a Diary on Yoyle island. READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING!!!!!!!!! also im tired and i won't check for mistakes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Diary..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re gone.. Finally.. I escaped somehow.. Hehe.. If that map didn’t blow in my face, I would’ve been dead meat.. Well, I would’ve been dead meat before that if HE hadn’t saved me.. I wonder what he’s doing now.. I wonder why he didn’t chase after me.. Well, that isn’t important right now.. What’s important is figuring out where I am.. Hold on a sec, diary, I gotta look around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Leafy, June 30th 2012, Saturday at noon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, I think I’ve figured it out.. The Long lost Yoyle city.. I Think it’s been abandoned but.. I’m not sure.. I don’t think I should try to interact or even go close to the city until I know it’s truly abandoned.. I mean, there could be a group of people out there.. If I decided to live there, then they could come and kill me for invading their territory.. But, nobody would know (Or care for that matter) if I died.. So.. I can’t be recovered anymore.. Welp, I’m not taking risks for that matter.. Oh! Another thing I forgot to mention.. I have plenty of food at least! Hmm.. Maybe I can even come up with my own recipes.. Ah.. I think it’s getting late.. I should sl- Uh.. A boombox?.. He’s.. Just playing ads.. I-I don’t think I can move him.. So.. I’m gonna try to sleep, even with him on.. I’ll keep you updated, diary..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Leafy, June 30th 2012, Saturday night.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Heya Diary! So.. I tried making myself a shelter, but failed. Ah well, I can always try again later.. Hehe.. Anyway, I ate a few Yoyle berries today and turned metal.. For some reason when I become metal, I always get these weird thoughts of murder and gore and knives.. I don’t really like it.. But I’ll live.. ….I’m starting to really miss home honestly.. But.. I can’t go back.. Everyone would hate me and possibly kill me.. I don’t know what to do.. Oh! Also, I remember a recipe Pin showed me for Yoyle cake! I think she made it oncd on my birthday, because she knew it was my favorite.. I miss her.. But she hates me now.. I’m really starting to regret stealing Dream Island.. But oh well.. No turning back now I guess..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Leafy, July 1st 2012, Sunday morning. (Side note: I just remembered a time when me and Pin were young, she once gave me a little flower to use as like- a little hat. Gosh.. I miss those days..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I think I’m only going to update you once every day.. Or week.. Or.. Whenever I feel like it.. My motivation is at an all time low.. Even with Boomy (That’s what I named the boombox) playing all these ads.. I think they’re just lowering my motivation.. I don’t even know why I’m writing this.. But anyways.. I decided to steal some ingredients from Yoyle city for Yoyle berry stew.. It’s not like people would notice anything was gone anyways.. If there even are people here.. They had a lot of knives.. So that one side of my brain took over and stole them all.. God I hate when that happens.. I’m gonna start making the stew now..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Leafy, July 2nd 2012, Monday at sunset. (Side note: I got bored, So I made art out of Yoyle berries today!! But.. I don’t have a camera.. So I can’t show it.. :( )</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long has it been since I last updated you, Diary?.. A week.. I think you can really tell how the lack of communication is affecting me.. Eh, who cares.. I just wanted to let you know that over this week, I made a few meals! Some Yoyle berry stew, Yoyle cake! And that's it.. There isn't really much else to say.. I guess.. Bye for now..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Leafy, July 9th 2012, Monday morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry I haven't updated you in so long, Diary.. Uh, anyways.. A group came here today to try and pick Yoyle berries.. When I said “I’m glad that I’m not too needy..” NEEDLE CAME AND SLAPPED ME!! How rude of her! Am I right Diary? Well, I chased them away with knives.. But then they threw acid spitballs at me!! I was able to dodge them, and chased them away with more knives, and they left.. Hopefully they never come back again..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Leafy, August 1st 2012, Wednesday afternoon. (Side note: I.. Actually didn’t have the heart to hit them really.. I just wanted them gone.. I should’ve talked it out with them.. But.. The past is the past..)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I really want to tear myself right now, but I’m still metal.. And I can’t exactly cut so.. Yeah.. I don’t want to die.. I just want to hurt myself!! I deserve it after everything I put everyone through.. O-Oh god!.. I’m so sorry!! &gt;.&lt; I didn’t mean to spill some of my gorey thoughts to you!! I just.. Hnngh.. See you next time Diary..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Leafy, August 16th 2012, Thursday morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KILL ME.. KILL ME.. PLEASE.. I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE.. I HATE THIS… SO MUCH.. I HATE MYSELF I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS!!!!!!!!!!! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST BURN MYSELF AND END IT ALL!!! IN FACT!! I’M GONNA DO THAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-LEAFY, DECEMBER 24TH 2012, YOU KNOW WHAT?! THE TIME DOESN’T MATTER ANYMORE, I’M PROBABLY DEAD!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey Diary.. I.. Didn’t do it.. I had some time to think.. I’m not going to.. I’m gonna go back.. I want communication again.. I want to make things right with everyone.. I really do.. But.. I’m gonna have to leave you here Diary.. Thank you for listening to me when no one else would.. I really appreciate it.. Bye..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Leafy, January 12th 2013, Thursday night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heya! I know someone is probably going to find this diary and read it, if you made it here, I just wanted to tell you a few things. Remember that you’re loved and appreciated despite your flaws.. It may take some time to recover from what you’re going through.. But I promise it’ll get better eventually!! Take time to take care of yourself!! I love you!! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Leafy, January 13th 2013, Friday morning. (Side note: Thanks for reading!!)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thx for reading!! This was lazy af aaaaaa- next drabble will be abt leafy and bubs or lolli and bubs ooppppp-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>